Edgar "Nails" Smorth
A ex-gang leader, Nails first appeared as a hireable merc from A.I.M. in Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games and returns in Jagged Alliance 2 and Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire. Official description "Edgar Smorth was the leader of the largest biker gang on the continent. He's as tough as, you guessed it, Nails, and he's wanted in just about every country with law. For now, Nails has decided to lie low in A.I.M.. A word of warning - Don't mess with the vest!" - Jagged Alliance "Edgar Smorth traded in his bike, leathers, and vest to become a full-time A.I.M. mercenary. In the year he's been with the organization, Nails has taken advantage of his knowledge about car bombs to become a military explosives expert. Despite his career change, he hasn't lost his combative edge or substantial belly he developed as a renegade biker. Edgar has a knack for getting into inaccessible places, just as long as they aren't too small and narrow." - Jagged Alliance 2 Additional info *Ex-biker, tough guy. *Voice: Heavy, deep and raspy. *Takes a jovial pleasure in killing. *Likes let out a sick laugh when he's having fun. *Calls people Scooter; a friendly put-down. *Do not even think about touching the leather jacket. Equipment Deadly Games *.357 Magnum *Helmet *Sun Goggles *Radio *Leather Vest (see desc. below) *3-pocket Assault Vest *Molotov Cocktail *.357 Ammo Jagged Alliance 2 *M870 *12 Gauge *12 Gauge BS *Steel Helmet *Leather Jacket Leather Vest "Sporting the Death Rider crest and various badges earned by Nails over the past twenty years as a member, this well-worn vest offers minimal shrapnel protection. (Death Rider is a registered TM of Smorth Enterprises Inc.)" - Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games *Nails comes with this vest in lieu of armor, and will refuse to take it off, preventing the player from giving him a better armor. The only way to circumvent this is to apply both Compound 18 and Royal Jelly to it which would cause it to be destroyed (arguably an oversight on part of developers or deliberate omission due to the extra work needed). *In Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games, it offers a protection of 5%. *In Jagged Alliance 2, it is possible to hire Nails without any equipment whatsoever - if this is the case, the first armor vest that is placed over his torso armor slot is treated as his unmovable vest. Quotes Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games *''"Hey, you the guy who used to pitch bodies into the river? I hope so. It'd be a pleasure working for you. We share the same hobby. Hahaha." - on call'' *''"Don't even THINK about it!" - any time you try to take off his leather vest/jacket'' *"I might just have a position for you in my club as a purchasing agent if you keep making these great deals." - successfully haggle the price *"Ah... This is something I'm doing just to pass the time,but I'm starting to get real into it." - on call *"You got that hot Fox in your club,hahahha... I blow a piston every time I'm near here. Give me a second to kiss the misses goodbye,and I'm on my way!" - while have Fox already on your team *"You're taking the club for a bad ride! I'm out of here till you put some sort of plan together. One that works!" - threat to leave when two missions have failed in a row *"Forget it! You're leading your parade to disaster!" - refuse to join,100% fail rate *"I got a sleeping bag, some heavy chains and a couple of cement blocks. All I'm missing is you!" - taunt *"Hey Scooter... Once I get in your face, your little heroics ain't gonna mean very much!" -taunt *"Tell your team to keep the screaming down, Scooter! It's embarrassing everyone and I'm getting a migraine." -taunt *"I'm gonna strangle ya! So I can use your skin to make seat covers for my bike! Hahaha..." -taunt Jagged Alliance 2 *''"The enemy club is still around, none of you get careless." - enemy in hiding'' *''"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" - enemy spotted'' *''"Rivals!" - another enemy spotted'' *''"Suck my exhaust!" - upon killing an enemy'' *''"Last puke wasted. I don't even know why they show up." - sector clear'' *''"Don't mess with the vest, Scooter!" - if player tries to remove his vest'' * "You know, had I had the time, I woulda taught the chick a thing or two, maybe we coulda salvaged her. But something had to be done and done quick for the sake of the kids." after killing Doreen Harrows * "I could flip a coin as to whether I come back from Arulco alive. I'm looking for better odds than that,Scooter." - refuse to join * "Hey, the Fox is in Arulco, I'm in Arulco. You can bank on that." - renewal contract * "With Bull signed on, I'm signed on. He's kick-ass! I like that." - renewal contract Relationships Likes *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman *John "Bull" Peters Liked by *John "Bull" Peters Dislikes *Biff Apscott *Megan "Sparky" Roachburn Disliked by *Stephen Rothman Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries